The future that never was
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) What if there was a Saiyan even stronger then Goku? Well there is and he is one bad dude. His name is Tranks and he will not stop until he gets his revenge. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The future that never was 

What if there was a Saiyan even stronger then Goku? Well there is and he is one bad dude. His name is Tranks and he will not stop until he gets his revenge.

It was a pretty peaceful day when Mirai Trunks came back from the future. Everyone was shocked to see him after such a sort time and they were worried that he had some bad news about the future or something. They were all at Capsule Corp. having a party. Mirai Trunks came into the back yard and was greeted by everyone.

" Hey Trunks it's been a while hasn't it!" Goku said.

" It sure has." Trunks responded.

" So how is everything going in the future Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" Well nothing bad has happened to the planet lately however something bad has happened to me." Trunks looked depressed. Everyone looked up at him.

" Well what was it son. You can tell us." Bulma said.

" Well… in my world you just passed away. Your age finally took its toll on you. My mother's final wish was for me to return here and live out the rest of my life you guys." Trunks explained.

" Man I'm sorry to hear that. I know I would be sad if something happened to my big brother." A little Goku look alike said.

" Hey Gohan, who's the kid?" Trunks asked.

" That's Goten. He's my little brother." Turns to Goten " Goten this is Mirai Trunks."

Goten bows. " it's nice to meet you." Then Goten noticed something but didn't say anything. Chibi Trunks shows up.

" What the hell is this?" Chibi Trunks yelled. Turned to dad " You never told me I had a older twin brother father!"

" His not your brother, he is you brat!" Vegeta hissed.

" Humph. He's not me. I'm stronger. Now if you excuse me I have so training to do." Chibi Trunks said.

Mirai Trunks was surprised. " Man he is one big brat." Everyone started to laugh. Goku seemed to be deep in thought about something. Mirai Trunks walked over. " Hey Goku is there something wrong?"

" I was just thinking of about an old enemy of mine I left in my world."

" In your world Goku?"

" Yes. I came from a different time dimension like you Trunks."

" So what is this enemy like? Who is he?"

" His name is Tranks. He is extremely powerful and immortal. He was born out of Trunks' hate for his mother Bulma. He looks a lot like you but he is completely different. He is pure evil. He was a nightmare. But I can't help but be disappointed in myself for leaving Gohan and Goten alone in my world."

" Man that sounds pretty bad." Mirai Trunks said.

" I just hope that I don't have to go threw something like that again."

Hey everyone. This is my new story. I will get into Tranks' history in the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy. Please read and review. Let me know how you like it. Laters.

trunks and goten


	2. Tranks' reality

Tranks' reality 

A long time ago everything was normal until Tranks was born. His birth was the most usual thing. He wasn't born like any other child he was born out of hate for Trunks' mother.

The days went on pretty well. Trunks would have fun playing around with Goten. Things for the most part were going pretty well until things changed. Vegeta had turned into a tyrant. This started everything. Trunks was out with his father one time when he changed. His whole attitude changed for the worst.

" Hey dad, is there something wrong?" Trunks asked. No answer came from his father. " Dad?" Still nothing. Trunks was concerned. Then all of a sudden Vegeta started to attack the boy. Trunks was so scared.

Suddenly without warning Trunks separated! One was Trunks, his appearance had changed slightly. His hair was now dark purple. He didn't have a clue about what was going on.

The other person became known as Tranks. Tranks has full light blue eyes with Trunks' short lavender hair in the upright position before it turns blond in the ssj transformation.

Tranks was amused and continued the battle with Trunks. In the process leaving him half dead. Gohan, Goku and Goten came to Trunks' aid. Goku couldn't believe something like this would happen.

" Hey Trunks. Don't worry we'll take care you." Goku said. He quickly picked Trunks up and instant transmissioned him back to Bulma. Bulma couldn't believe the state of her son.

" Oh my gosh! What happened Goku?"

placing Trunks on a bed " I don't know Bulma. Trunks hasn't told me yet."

Later on that day…

Trunks had finally woken up. " Mom?" He questioned.

" Yes dear, I'm right here. Can you tell us what happened."

Goku and the others were near by. " Well I was with dad when all of a sudden his attitude toward me changed. He was trying to kill me. Then something inside of my broke and another being came out of me. His name is Tranks. He is one bad dude. He might even be stronger then you Goku."

Everyone in the room knew what this meant. However they all knew that they were powerless to prevent this.

" Goku you got to stop him. We can't let the Earth be destroyed."

" I'll go and face them right now." Goku said.

" Wait are you sure about this? Dad maybe I should go with you."

" No Gohan I don't want any one else to get hurt. I am going to destroy them both."

" Goku you can't do that. They are my family." Bulma shouted.

" I know that. If I can help them get back to normal then by all means I will do that. However if they are beyond my help I will have no choice but to destroy them." Goku said.

" Ok Goku. Be careful."

" Hey Goku hold up!" Trunks said. Goku looked back at Trunks.

" What's up Trunks?" Goku asked.

" Dad and Tranks are different. I think they might actually be immortal or close to it anyway. Don't ask me how I just know." Trunks said.

" Well I will just have to stop them before that happens." With that Goku left. All of the others in the room prayed for Goku to return to them safely.

Vegeta and Tranks were destroying many buildings and having fun. " This is fun, dad." Tranks said.

" Ya I know. It is great." Vegeta said, while blasting another building. Then Goku comes. " STOP THIS!"

" Oh look who it is. Its Goku!" Tranks said.

" I am surprised you are here to stop us. I would have thought that you knew when you were out classed Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

" Vegeta I will not let you destroy the Earth I will stop you if it is the last thing I do." Goku declared.

Vegeta and Goku fight, but Goku loses and he looks dead. Goku didn't understand how it was possible for Vegeta to survive after such a large blast but then Vegeta told him how. " I see your surprised Kakarot. Well let me tell you. I am on the verge of becoming immortal no blast can hurt me no matter how hard you try I will keep coming back. I suggest that you give up your fight with me now. If I see you again I swear I will not hesitate to kill you."

Vegeta and Tranks laugh and leave. Goku falls into unconsciousness when he arrives at Bulma's. Very one circles around Goku. They are shocked on how beat up he is.

Years later…

Things don't get any better for the Earth. Most of the Z fighters have been killed by the Duo. Bulma had gone insane watching all of this happening around her. Then it finally snapped. Bulma is very mad. She has spent years trying to figure out a way to kill them and she finally figured it out. She had developed a sword. That was the only object that could hurt them. she found this out from Gohan several years before " How could they do that. I have to stop Vegeta, before he hurts any more people." Bulma walks up to get her sword; she puts in its holder and says, " Where ever you are Vegeta, I will find you." Bulma leaves. Bulma was going to do the unthinkable. She was going to kill Vegeta herself. She didn't like the idea but she knew that was the only way.

Bulma fines Vegeta alone. With was good for Bulma. She knew there was no way she could have done it with Tranks around. She gets up the nerve and then she yelles, " YOUR DEAD!" She pulls out her sword and gabs it in Vegeta's side. She killed him. Bulma left the sword and left. this sword will also be the undoing for someone else. I'm not telling you yet. Just wait and see.

Tranks then arrived at the scene and saw his dad; lying there dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tranks shouted. Tranks Transformed. He had finally done what his father could not. He had become an immortal. But he did have one small weakness. The blood of his father which was on the sword, his mother's sword. " Don't worry dad. I will get revenge." Tranks said. He pulled out the sword and took it with him. He stared at the sword. It was bloody. He never washed the blood off. He wanted it there. He said that the blood was his father and he wanted it to be like his father was killing them, getting his own revenge along with his son.

Four months later… 

Gohan and the others were hiding from Tranks' rage. " I hate this!" Krillin said.

" I know. I do too. My dad is gone. My mom is dead. Bulma killed Vegeta, but in the process getting her self killed by Tranks and he is still out there, hurting people." Gohan said. Then Goku showed up. " Dad? Is that really you?" Gohan asked.

" What? Oh course it's me. Don't be silly." Goku said.

"How did you survive?" Trunks asked. " I was lucky." Goku said.

Back on the surface Tranks' men are killing everyone. Tranks wasn't going to be satisfied until he had killed Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks. Tranks was having a gay old time as usual. He had brought two of his servants with him this time.

" Don't you think the boss is enjoying this to much?" One said.

" What can we do about it?" the second said.

" I mean why does he waste his time destroying the planet piece by piece if he could just do it in one second the normal way.

" Do I hear chit chat over there?" Tranks said. The servants became silent.

" I thought so. To quell your curiosity the only reason I'm doing this is to bind time for my father. He's not dead you know. He left ahead of me to another reality. I want to wait until he returns."

Unknown to Tranks Goku had a plan.

They were in an underground chamber. " Dad what's going on up there?" Gohan asked.

" Well son nothing good. I have a plan. I know you might not agree with me on this but I have to do it. I am going to be leaving you."

" WHAT!" The yelled in unison.

" I know. I want to stop this event now before it begins. I know I will be leaving you three alone but I'm positive that you can stop him."

" Goku you're being a coward! Why can't you do this AFTER we take care of him here?" Trunks asked.

" I know that my plan doesn't make much sense right now but trust me I will be back. Vegeta left before me. I just found that out myself. Tranks said it. His direct words were "I'm doing this is to bind time for my father. He's not dead you know. He left ahead of me to another reality. I want to wait until he returns." Don't you worry about it. I will be back. "

" Ok dad, but you be careful." Goten said.

" You know I will. You guys be careful too. Don't get yourselves killed while I'm away." With that Goku smiled and disappeared.

Tranks looked for years but he couldn't seem to find Goku. " Well it seems I will have to go after him myself.. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hey everyone! That was a little sneak into Tranks past. I hope you enjoyed it. As always please review. I like to know how people are liking it. Suggestions are always good too. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	3. Help arrives

Help arrives 

Those times were horrible for Goku. He hated having to recall them. Mirai Trunks had also know how horrifying living in a world of destruction could be.

" Man Goku, That's terrible. So this Tranks person he's still after you?"

" That's right Trunks. He will continue to look for me. I just hope that Goten and Trunks are ok."

" Why are you thinking about it now?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" Well I have a feeling he's on his way here. I think he knew all along I was here. He most likely has done away with the others. DARN! I'm such a failure!"

" Dad, your not a failure. You try your best. That's all we really can do is give it all we have." Gohan said.

" No Gohan. It's not the same thing. I let everyone down. I broke my promise."

" Broken a promise to who dad?" Goten asked.

" Well I know this is going to sound weird but like Mirai Trunks I don't belong here. I belong in a different world where it's chaos. People dying all around us and an unstoppable Saiyan on the loose. I promised you, Gohan and Trunks that I would come back but I broke that promise." Goku said.

" Then why don't we go back right now?" Chibi Trunks suggested.

" That probably won't do any good besides…." Goku didn't get a chance to complete his sentence. A big black hole appeared in the sky. Three boys came down from the hole. To Goku's surprise it was Gohan, Trunks and Goten. " I don't believe it!"

" Hey dad. We were wondering what took you so long." Mirai Gohan said.

" Ya dad. We were scared that you died or something." Mirai Goten said.

" Goku, we have major problems! Tranks is coming here. I figured if you couldn't come to us then we would go to you. Hopefully we can beat him together." Trunks said.

" One thing. How strong has he become?" Goku asked.

" We couldn't really tell you. He's definitely stronger then he was all those years ago then you last saw him. We have been hiding out in the network of escape houses. Lucky for us he never discovered any of them." Trunks said.

" Great. This is going to be a hard on. However I'm surprised. I would have taught that Tranks and you trunks would have some sort of a…"

" Bond? Well that's what I've been wondering. It seems unlikely. I think the only bond he has is with our father."

" So when is he suppose to get here?"

" In a few days. We found out about it. Gohan got a hold on one of Tranks' spies and got the info out of him." Mirai Goten said.

" Then I guess we will just have to prepare. Until then we better get to work on trying to improve our skills." looks over to Trunks " Do you still have that sword?"

Trunks nods and shows Goku. " Good. I'm going to have to use that when Tranks gets here. Until then I will have to practice. I haven't used a sword in a while. So do all that you need to. Get all the training in that you can because this time it's going to be the final battle and we can't make any mistakes. Got it."

" Right!" Everyone said.

Hey everyone. Here's the third chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter will include the preparations for Tranks' arrival. Please review. If you have any suggestions they would be welcome. Till the next time.

Trunks and goten


	4. Preparations

Preparations 

All of the Saiyans are getting ready to fight Tranks. They all know that the Earth is depending on their skills to defeat this mighty foe. Goku does through the most intense training sessions to get his sword fighting skills up to par. Mirai Trunks helps him with his preparations.

" Hey Goku. Are you sure about this?" He asked.

" I am. This is the only way to defeat him. I need to re master the skills necessary to beat him."

The battle between the sword masters continues. Mirai Trunks has a slight advantage over Goku. This gives Goku the best opportunity to learn some new ways of attacking. Then Goku disarms Mirai Trunks, leaving him completely defenceless on the ground.

" Ok, ok I give up. You win Goku." He gets off the ground and whips himself down then continues. " You are very good Goku. There's no doubt that you will win this fight."

" Thanks Trunks. I appreciate your confidence but… but I'm still not there yet. Tranks is every good at finding opportunities to attack. Not giving his adversary any time to react. He can find the most vital part to attack and hit it dead center. Any kind of defense most times will not work with him. I'm just not ready yet." Goku said.

" Man this guy, he sounds unbelievably strong."

" He is. Even if you saw his power, you won't believe it. It's amazing what kind of power lays within the Vegeta bloodline."

" The Vegeta bloodline?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" Yes. Our bloodline has the most incredible powers of all Saiyan blood. However this power is very hard to achieve. Even I have spent years trying to gain its power but I have failed many times over. It's frustrating!"

" I can see your point."

" I have the power to fight with Tranks one on one but I just can't reach it. I feel like I am letting everyone down and that angers me even more." Trunks says. He starts to clinch his fists.

" Hey come on Trunks. You're not letting us down. You almost did it before we left. You're going to do it. You just got to believe in your self like we all believe in you." Goku said.

" Thanks Goku. I appreciate it. You're a great friend. I won't let you or anyone down."

" Ya, I know."

Gohan and Goten come over. " Dad, how's the training going?" Mirai Gohan asked.

" Not bad. I am getting it again. I think I'm almost ready."

" Good. That's great news." Mirai Gohan said.

" So, how are your preparations going boys?" Goku asked.

" Not bad. Goten and I believe we have discovered a great power in our bloodline as well. We hope we can attain its great power so we can take down that monster."

" Good. You three work on that. I know I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Meanwhile Tranks prepares himself to go to Goku's new reality.

" Oh this is going to be the most enjoyable thing. I will finally be able to put and end to Goku, his family and his friend once and for all." Outside of Tranks' room were two guards.

" Man I feel kinda bad for these guys." The first said.

" It's there own fault that Lord Tranks has to come for them. They are such cowards. It would have been easier for them to just die. But now they want to do it this way."

" I guess. What do you think Lord Tranks will do with these worlds? How is it possible for him to take over two worlds at the same time?" The first asked.

" That's quite simple." Tranks said. Standing in the hall.

" My lord…" The two guards said. bowing

" I not going to control two worlds at once. Everyone knows that's impossible. However with the help of the dragonballs I will be able too. Having to of me will make it so much more simpler. Don't you think."

" Yes my lord."

" Well I thought I was brilliant. I'm glad you agree. This will be my last order to you." pauses " I want you to take control of the rest of this planet while I'm gone. Do all that is necessary. Kill all those who refuse to follow me. Spread the word. I'll leave you two in command."

" It shall be done my lord Tranks." Said the second.

" Everything will be as if you were still here doing it yourself."

" Good. I expect NOTHING LESS! You know the penalty for failure. So don't screw this up."

" We won't."

" Good. I'll be on my way now." With that a large black hole was formed and Tranks disappeared.

" Lets not keep the people of Earth waiting. We have a planet to conquer." The second said.

" Just lead the way."

Authors note:

Hey everyone. The earth really is in a pickle in both worlds. I'll try to get into details about how the two guards take over. (don't worry, I'll come up with names, and what they look like soon.) Anyway I hope you are enjoying this. As always please review. Till next time. Laters

Trunks and goten


	5. Trouble x2

Trouble x2

The second guard Mona is a cold person that likes to attack the strong and the weak alike. She is strong and doesn't care what you are as long as she gets a fight out of you. She is ruthless like Vegeta. She has long light red hair (like a dark pink) with purple eyes. A Saiyan killed her parents. Mona mostly attacks without warning. She despises the Saiyans and wants them all dead. However she gets sucked into Tranks' ranks. He is the only Saiyan that she seems to care for.

The first guard Chowie is Mona's brother. He two is strong but not as powerful as his sister is. He has long blue hair with red eyes. He also despises the Saiyans, but he also has his own reasons. " One of the dirty monkeys" destroyed his best friend, who never hurt the Saiyans. He is extremely mad and will stop to nothing to get them back. However Chowie makes an exception for Tranks, like his sister. They both will serve him until they died. ( partly they don't have a choice).

Chowie and Mona walk down the hall getting respect from the others. They walk up to the "leading guard". " Chowie, Mona, what says our leader?"

" He said that we are in charge until he returns and that we such start taking over the rest of the Earth. Destroying all those who defy his mighty power." Mona said.

" I don't see why he would put a woman in charge." The guard said.

Mona grabs him. " How dare you imply that I'm inferior."

" Oh boy here we go again." Chowie groaned.

" I am just a capable as any man here! Understood? I am stronger then you so if you want to say that I'm inferior then I will take you on anytime to prove that YOU in fact are inferior." Mona declared.

" Oh Mona, I know you love toying with those weaker then you, but this isn't the time. We have to start to take over the rest of the world now."

" Why do you always ruin my fun. Oh well. Your lucky he was here."

With that Mona and Chowie walk off.

Tranks had just arrived on the other Earth. " Well this shall prove interesting. It seems that all four of my prey are hear. That's good. I'll be able to defeat them all and be done with it." Tranks used Goku's instant transmission technique and arrived at Goku's house where they were all training.

" Well It's nice to see you all again." Tranks said.

" You bastard!" Mirai Gohan yelled.

" Oh thank you. I love to get complaints. Anyway as for you Goku, I will enjoy this you coward."

" I'm sure you will. However I won't give you the chance. I've already seen one world go to waste by you and I won't allow the same to befall this world. Not as long as I'm here!" Goku declared. Mirai Gohan, Mirai Goten and Trunks stood next to him. The others from this world looked on.

" _Man this Goku is so much like the dad I remember. It's like he never left. But I know that's not true. I just hope he can defeat this Tranks guy." _Gohan said.

Tranks began to power up. The collar of his jacket starts to sway as his aura flared. Goku tenses up. " Wow what a awful power! You guys weren't kidding! He has gotten stronger." The transformation was complete. However it wasn't like anything Goku had witnessed before. Tranks' Saiyan tail Transformed and looked much like Frieza's. His eyes and hair were the same however his body was covered in fur! " What the heck is going on?"

" That is Tranks' new form." Mirai Gohan said.

" He looks like a ssj4 and something else." Goku said.

" Ya. It's the combo of the ssj4 transformation and the final form transformation." Trunks explained.

" Holy cow! His power is unbelievable!"

"Do you like Goku? Well take a good look. Not many have seen this form long enough to appreciate it."

" How can you appreciate something that kills people you monster?" Mirai Goten shouted.

" I don't see what's so bad about that. There's nothing wrong with having to do things to say alive." Tranks said.

" Oh like hell it's bad! I guess I will have to stop you myself. You guys don't get involved." Goku said. He starts to charge at Tranks. His sword ready to strike.

" Dad NO!" The brothers yelled. They didn't want to lose their father after all this time.

" Don't stop it. They have to do this. I don't like it anymore then you do but it has to be this way." Trunks said. The say he was saying this was like he knew something that the others didn't. And he did. The others came over quickly.

" What are you saying Trunks?" Gohan asked.

" I'm saying that… that maybe your dad will have to… to well take Tranks with him."

Gohan knew what Trunks was trying to say. " You mean like sacrifice himself!" Trunks nodded. " No I don't want to lose him too! It was bad enough the first time!"

" I know It's hard for you Gohan, but listen to me. We have been spending all our lives trying to stop Tranks and this is the only way. Goku knows what he's doing. By taking Tranks with him, we will have a better chance keeping him there in hell then if he didn't." Trunks tried to explain this to Gohan.

" I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT MY FATHER BACK!" Gohan shouted.

This got the attention of Goku (the one from THIS world) " Hey Gohan, don't be upset son."

tears fall from his face " Dad is that really you?"

" Oh course. I know that you are still down about me being gone but it's the way it has to be."

" But dad, this Goku wants to do the same thing you did. I don't think that is such a good idea!"

" Don't you worry son. He knows what he's doing."

Gohan bowed his head. " I'm glad you think so. I just hope your right."

The battle the two rivals continues. It seems that Goku is losing! But Goku has a plan. He is going to try a Saiyan fusion.

( Now before anyone says " what the heck are you talking about" I'll explain. The Saiyans have a fusion technique just like the other races we know about. The Saiyan fusion is much like the Namekian fusion, but it's doesn't last for ever, but it can last as long as it needs to be held, it's all up to the pair. I guess you can call it a bit of a possession. One Saiyan takes over another. They both live in the same body but the one who lives in it to begin with is in control until they switch. It's a transfer of the spirit. That's what Saiyan fusion is)

Anyway so Goku seemed to be losing. Then all of a sudden, GOKU got stabbed my Tranks sword!

" NOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone shouted.

Goku's body lay there unmoving. Leaving everyone in shock.

Author's note:

Hey everyone. There you have it. The next chapter. I hope you like it. Any question you have, don't worry you can ask. So you know what to do. Review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	6. Plan B, Plan C, Plan unknown

Plan B, Plan C, or Plan unknown

Goku was hurt real bad. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goten couldn't believe what just happened. " No, he can't be gone." Trunks said.

" I hope not." Mirai Goten said.

" HAHA! I guess he was no match for me. I think I'll be going for now. Don't you worry children, I'll be back for more later." With that Tranks disappeared.

" That monster!" Mirai Gohan shouted. The three Saiyans ran over to Goku.

" Is he still breathing Trunks?"

" Yes, but it's very erratic."

" What are we going to do now?" Mirai Goten asked.

" I don't know. We'll think of something. Don't worry little brother, I will save dad."

" But how? We both know that Tranks' blood is poisonous!"

" Ya I know that Goten, but we have to do something."

" I know! Hey Gohan you got any of those Senzu beans with you? "

" I think so Trunks." Gohan goes through his pockets. " Ya I do!"

" Good, now give that to me."

" What are you going to do?"

" I am going to make a special wine."

" Trunks we don't have time for WINE!" Mirai Goten shouted.

" Not for me Kuso! For your father. Listen, this wine can cure him."

" Ok Trunks, do what you got to do." Mirai Gohan said.

" Ok, alright, I'll be right back." Trunks disappeared. A few moments later, Trunks came back. " Ok I hope this works." He gives Goku the concoction. Goku slurped it. Everyone was tense.

" Well?" Mirai Goten asked inpassionally.

Trunks had a smile on his face. " Yes it worked!"

" Thank Kami!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. " So what are we going to do now Trunks?"

" We are going to have to wait until we go after him again."

" But wait a minute, don't you remember what he did last time. He turned all those people against us. Don't you think he will start to do that here as well." Mirai Gohan said.

" Oh ya, I forgot about that. We just got to cross that bridge when we get to it! For now we have to go with Plan B."

" Plan B? Since when did you have a plan b?"

" I had it since this morning Goten!"

" Ok so what's plan b?"

" We are going to try Saiyan Fusion."

" Oh no. That's too risky." Mirai Gohan insisted.

" What you want me to come up with a Plan C?"

" Yes. Make a plan C."

" Gohan you do realize it took me a whole day just to come up with Plan b, Plan C, is out of the question. I'm not even going to go there."

" Why not?"

" Plan C is way more dangerous."

" What could it possibly be?"

" Well we surrender and join him, and hope that things don't do wrong."

" Trunks is right Gohan, Plan C is too dangerous." Mirai Goten insisted.

" Well then you think of another plan."

" Ok Plan Unknown!"

" That has got to be the stupidest name for a plan if I ever heard one." Trunks said.

" Hey give me a brake, I never taught up a plan before."

" Ok Goten. Lets hear it."

" Well I was thinking that we let dad get better, then we try to unleash our great powers and then we try Saiyan fusion."

" Are you sure that your brother wasn't the genius of the family?" Trunks asked.

" Well that sounds like a plan to me. I just hope we have enough time to do it."

Hey everyone what do you think? I think I'm getting somewhere. But anyway Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	7. The battle for the future begins

The battle for the future begins

All of the Saiyans gathered around Trunks. " Well tell us Trunks what now?"

Trunks stared at Goku for a moment then addressed the group. " We have to wait until Goku gets better or we're all doomed."

" How long do you think that will take?" Mirai Goten asked.

" I'd have to say it will take about another day at most. It shouldn't be any longer then that."

" But what if it does take longer?"

" We just got to hope that doesn't happen."

" Goten's right Trunks. What do we do if it does take longer?" Mirai Gohan asked.

" Well for starters we won't be able to fight him at full strength. Goku must be the one to fight Tranks. It's the only way."

" Hold up Trunks… how exactly do you kill someone who can't die?"

" Well… he's not completely immortal you know Goten."

" Wait what do you mean?"

" Since when did I have all the answers…. smiles, then continued The sword that Goku has, contains parts of my fathers blood on it. That is the only thing that can kill him. As far as I know. It was stupid of Tranks to not clean the sword in the first place, if he knew that this was going to happen."

" Maybe he didn't think it would happen. You know how he is Trunks. He thinks that no one could have figured out his weakness so he must have ignored it." Mirai Gohan said.

" True. looks at Goku again **thinks to himself** _We can only hope." _

A day later Goku was back on his feet. Everyone was glad about that. However they all realized that Goku's power had reached a new height.

He had reached his ultimate power, and he didn't even realize it. He would soon unleash something that the world has never known. The true power of the Son's blood.

All the Saiyans were outside of the house. " This is it you guys."

" It sure is. It is the moment we have been waiting for." Trunks said.

" Ya, we will show Tranks who's boss." Mirai Goten said.

" That's right." Mirai Gohan said.

" Today is when we will end all of the suffering that Tranks put all those innocent people through."

" Ya!"

Gohan comes across the yard. " Dad wait a minute." Mirai Gohan thought it would be a good idea to give them some space.

" Yes Gohan?"

" I know that your not my real dad and all but I wanted to wish you good luck and I want you to come back safe."

" Don't worry about me Gohan. I'll be fine. I have been through so many battles with Tranks. I know him well. I'll defeat him and come back."

" You can do it Goku. I know you can." Mirai Trunks said.

" Thanks you two. I'm happy that you have confidence in me. I'm glad I have your support."

" I got to go now boys. I will see you soon."

Goku took off into the air. He joined everyone else in the sky. The flew off in the direction of Tranks ki. Goku was ahead of the group. Everyone else couldn't believe the power Goku was giving off.

Gohan and Goten flew next to trunks. " Hey man what the hell did you give our dad?"

Trunks smiled. " It's a little booster… I've been working on it for some time now in secret…"

" Is it permanent?" Mirai Goten asked Trunks.

" Yes it is… I took some when we left to come here."

Mirai Goten pouted. " Hey! How come you didn't give us some?"

Trunks smiled again. " You never asked me…"

" You got anymore Trunks?" Mirai Gohan asked.

" Oh yeah… I got lots…" Trunks pulls out a canteen. " Here.. have some you two."

Both the boys drank up. Mirai Gohan gave Trunks back his canteen. " Hey thanks man."

" Don't mention it."

The group had arrived at the hangout of Tranks. Inside Tranks was having his usual wine. One of his guards came up to him. " Sire… Goku and the others had arrived!"

Tranks growled in frustration. " How dare they!" Tranks power level sky rocketed. The guard leaned back in fear. " I will make them pay… I will destroy them.. and this time I will make sure I kill them!" Tranks gulped down the rest of his wine and walked out the door. He picked up his sword and looked at Goku and the others.

He smiled evilly. " So you four were foolish enough to come here… well I'm afraid this time will be your last."

" No Tranks it will be you… and I will make sure of THAT!" Goku shouted. His power level started increasing. Tranks' scouter blew up in his face.

Tranks couldn't believe the power of his adversary. ' Darn him.. how did he get so powerful after such a time!' Tranks rage started rising again. ' No… I can't let him a third class beat me! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! This isn't happening!'

Goku looked down at Tranks. " What's wrong… having a bad day?"

" Shut up Kakarot! Prepare to die!"

Goku smiled again. " I'm not going anywhere! It is you who is going to die!"

Tranks started to growl. ' How dare he talk to me as though I'm weak! That does it! I've had enough of his tongue. I think I'll make this pain full.' Tranks' power level was increasing. He floated up to Goku's level. Goten, Gohan and Trunks looked on. They were worried and it was reasonable considering how powerful Tranks was.

Both warriors powered up. Goku was about a SSJ4. Tranks powered up again. Tranks began to power up. The collar of his jacket starts to sway as his aura flared. Tranks' Saiyan tail transformed and looked much like Frieza's. His eyes and hair were the same however his body was covered in fur! Tranks looked at Goku. " Do you really think you can beat me with such an insufficient power?"

Goku smiled back at him. " You have no idea what your up against."

" Oh I know… a bunch of weaklings." The other three transformed into ssj4's as well. " See what did I say… weaklings." Tranks looks disappointed. " Come on… give me a challenge! Your ending moments should be great…"

" Alright then… you want to have a challenge." Goku looked at his sons and Trunks again. ' Change of plans…'

They looked at Goku in shock. ' What are you talking about father?' Mirai Gohan asked.

' Listen… I need the three of you to take care of our world… I think it would be best if I did this alone.'

' Goku! Your not thinking clearly! You need to do Saiyan Fusion to beat him!'

' No I have a plan… I'm going to tap into the great power of the Son bloodline!'

' Goku… you don't know if you can…. Lets us help you.' Trunks insisted.

' If I really need it, I'll ask for it.'

Tranks laughed at Goku. " You should really let your friends help you. You won't be able to defeat me with such a low power level."

" I won't disappoint you." Goku charged at Tranks… with his sword.

Tranks took out his sword and the two fighter's swords clashed. They hit the other with great force. Tranks turned his sword in the other direction and hit Goku in the face with its handle. Goku flew backwards. Some blood came down from the cut of the sword. Goku rubbed his eyes. As he was doing this Tranks came down and kicked him in the gut sending him to the ground. Goku made a huge crater.

Gohan and the others look on in terror. Mirai Gohan starting thinking to himself. ' What is father thinking… he's no match for him….'

Goku got up and continued his attack on Tranks. Tranks narrowed his eyes.

' What's going on? What is he thinking? He knows he can't beat me… so why is he…' Tranks started thinking. Goku interrupted his thoughts with a punch to the face. Tranks flew back slightly. He lifted his sword up again and he started attacking him again. Goku manages to cut Tranks right arm.

Tranks growls at Goku. " You tore my favorite jacket!"

" Oops sorry about that."

Tranks growls again and charges at Goku with a greater speed. Punches fly faster. Suddenly Tranks and Goku start shooting blasts at each other. Tranks was much more powerful… so he could easily cancel out Goku's attacks and he could easily defend against them. Tranks started forming a huge blast. He fired it straight at Goku and it made a direct hit. The attack sent Goku flying a great distance and it hit the ground with him under it.

Gohan and the others look on in shock. " Oh no! Goku!" Trunks shouted.

Tranks started laughing. " What a weakling… that wasn't much of a challenge not at all!"

" Tranks you will pay for that!" Mirai Gohan shouted.

" We will destroy you!" Mirai Goten shouted.

" I'd like to see you try!"

Hey everyone. How was that? Not bad uh? Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I completely forgot about this story for a while… so I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review… Till next time.

trunks and goten


	8. The battle continues

The battle continues

Gohan, Goten and Trunks all saw Goku fall down to the ground. The Demi Saiyans couldn't believe that Goku could be defeated. Goku's spawns as Vegeta kept calling them growled at Tranks. Trunks narrowed his eyes at his evil side. " How dare you!"

Tranks laughed. " That was so simple. Son Goku was a weak foe and he is where he deserves to be. In the mud."

Mirai Gohan hissed. " You don't even have the right to say his name! My father is a better man then you or anyone of your family will ever be!"

Tranks laughed. " You better then me! Don't make me laugh Son Gohan! It is just an absurd that your family will be greater then mine! No matter what you do you will forever be third class."

Mirai Goten looked up at Tranks. " Together we will defeat you!" He declared in a strong voice.

Tranks laughed for a second time. " You three defeat me! Ha! You couldn't beat a rat in a wet paper bag."

Mirai Gohan smiled. " Cocky uh. Well I can tell you that will be your downfall…. It was with your father and it will be the same with you."

Tranks narrowed his eyes. " Me be defeated, don't make me laugh! You fools are nothing compared to me!"

" We are stronger in numbers!" Trunks declared.

" Three against one? Ha! The odds are still in my favor!"

" We'll just see about that." Mirai Goten said.

Mirai Gohan, Mirai Goten, and Trunks were ready to take on the powerful foe. Their power levels went higher then they had ever gone before. Tranks narrowed his eyes. ' Um… this might be a bit more fun then I though. At least now I can have a bit of a challenge and I won't send them to their graves to early.'

Trunks took this opportunity to attack Tranks. Trunks' super Saiyan aura surrounded his body. Tranks readied himself for the attack of the young warrior. Tranks didn't bother to pull out his sword. Tranks simply powered his aura up. The two warriors clashed but Trunks' aura was no match for Tranks'. Tranks laughed at the young warrior. " Were you trying to hurt me? I didn't feel a thing."

Trunks growled at him. " Damn you!"

Tranks powered up and Ki blast and pushed the young warrior back. Trunks sailed through the air and landed on the ground. Mirai Gohan and Mirai Goten looked down at their comrade. " TRUNKS!" They shouted.

Tranks smiled evilly as the brothers turned away from him. " Foolish." He muttered. He powered up two more attacks and attacked the boys. Gohan turned around just in time to set up a slight defense. He was being pushed back. Gohan put his foot in the ground but no matter how hard the young warrior tried the strong blast carried him a long distance away. Gohan got sandwiched between the blast and the large rocks behind him. As this was happening Goten wasn't having much luck with his attack. The blast sent him down to the earth into a crater. Tranks floated above the warriors. He was frowning. " What a pity down already."

Tranks let his guard down on the side that Gohan lay. Gohan took this opportunity to attack. " Ka….. Me….. Ha…. Me…. HA!" He shouted. The large attack came out of the rubble where Gohan was last seen. Tranks was unprepared for the attack and it hit him however it did little damage. Gohan jumped into the center of the battle field. " GOTEN, TRUNKS! Can you guys hear me?" He shouted.

Goten moaned as he came out from the whole. " Did anyone get the number of that blast?"

Gohan laughed at his brother's joke. " All joking aside, you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine. I can still fight."

Trunks walked up from behind the brothers. " And I'm okay too…."

" Good… at least we can all still fight."

Goten stood in front, behind him was his elder brother Gohan and Trunks was standing in front of him on an angle. They looked Tranks straight in the eye. Tranks still didn't look detoured by the warriors in front of him. He smiles as he charges them. Goten tries to kick him as he approaches but Tranks jumps over him and powers up a blast in each hand and tries to attack him from behind. However Goten came down from the sky and rammed Tranks into the ground making him fall into a crater. Goten jumped up and Tranks growled as he followed. Tranks ends up smiling and punching Goten in the face. Trunks came from behind and tried to kick him and Tranks blocked it with his arm. Gohan tries to punch him but Tranks grabs his hand. Tranks blasts up hurting both Gohan and Trunks. He flies up to fight with Goten. He blocks both of his punches and kicks him in the gut twice and then with his two finger near the thumb fires a blast making Tranks do flips in the air. Then Trunks comes from behind and hits him in the back, then powers up and sends a blast at him. At the same time Goten sends a blast at Tranks. The blasts collide in the air. Tranks escaped with not even a cut. For a few moments the three Demi Saiyans loose track of their enemy. Gohan looked around trying to find him. Suddenly two boots came crashing into his face making him slid on the ground a good several feet. Goten comes to his brother's add but Tranks punched him away. Goten went flying into the air backward. Tranks started to power up an attack to finish off the younger Son. Trunks eyes widened as he saw the blast almost reach his friend and kill him. However another blast from the other direction got Goten out of harms way. Trunks looked at Gohan and he shook his head.

Gohan and Trunks looked over in the direction of the blast and they could make out some black hair and orange cloths. Their eyes widened and smiles came on their faces.

Goku had arrived back at the battlefield. Trunks smiled. " Goku! You're back."

" Father! Thank Kami…"

Goku smiled at them. " I'm back… now lets finish this battle once and for all." He declared.

" Lets do it!" They all shouted.

Tranks smiled once again. ' This is the moment I have been waiting for…. This last round will decide who is the most powerful fighter in the world.'

To be continued…

Hey everyone. I finally got this chapter done. I was holding off on it for so long… I didn't know when I would ever get it done. But I finally did. And I must say this is my best fight scene! I'm so proud of it! Well tell me what you think. Please review.

trunks and goten


End file.
